GLOOMY SUNDAY
by Leeloo Slanzar
Summary: Sin miedo, sin remordimientos.


::::::Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados para este escrito son producto de la imaginación de Naoko Takeuchi, mientras que ambientes, secuencias, psique, circunstancias y lugares son propiedad de la autora aquí presente. Se niega cualquier reproducción, parcial o total de la misma sin autorización expresa de la autora aquí presente::::::

Gloomy Sunday

Dedicado a todos aquellos que han pensado que la vida no puede ofrecer nada más y a todos los que han perdido a alguien de esta manera. Siempre nos quedan muchas cosas por ver, mantengamos abiertos los ojos.

I

Un viejo reproductor de discos deja salir el lamento de una canción desolada. Su sonido pega en las paredes verdes de la habitación y se mezcla con los leves jadeos de Luna, que más que jadeos o gemidos parecen una súplica para que su acompañante, Yaten, no se detenga. Verlo deslizarse entre su cuerpo, sentir como se resbala entre sus piernas la lleva más allá de sus límites.

El ocaso se filtra por las persianas del cuarto, lo que da a los ojos de Luna un brillo ambarino, el cual a Yaten le hace querer poseerla con más fuerza, más salvaje. La música sigue apagándose con los ruidos que aquellos dos emiten. Serena en la sala de estar se muerde los labios y cruza las piernas, pues escucha con claridad cuanto se divierten Luna y Yaten. Su corazón acelera, un impulso la hace querer observar un poco la escena, al fin y al cabo, Luna siempre deja la puerta entreabierta debido a la claustrofobia que padece. Sigilosa, avanza por el estrecho pasillo, donde la fragancia a prohibido se hace más fuerte y la luz más tenue. En efecto, la puerta no está cerrada del todo. La música de Portishead llega hasta los oídos de Serena estremeciéndola por completo. Fija la mirada en la cama, donde Luna sentada a la orilla es embestida sin descanso por un –algo que ella no había notado hasta ese momento- totalmente deseable tipo de cabello rubio platinado. Una, dos, tres veces…Serena pasa la lengua por los labios, el deseo se apodera de ella. Su piel arde. Ve como Luna susurra al oído de Yaten, quien sonríe malicioso y Serena deja escapar un sutil jadeo cuando observa al tipo apartarse de su amiga. Un pensamiento cruza y por un instante quiere ser tomada por él.

Yaten camina con armonía hacia la puerta, la abre. Serena impávida por la visión, apenada y deseosa no puede reaccionar. El tipo toma su mano y la hace avanzar un par de pasos dentro de la habitación. Luna se levanta de la cama y sonríe gentil, el cabello negro le cubre los hombros y pequeñas gotas de sudor ruedan por la piel de su pecho. La respiración de Serena se agita al sentir las manos de Luna ir desabotonando su ropa. La fragancia a prohibido se densifica, la música aumenta los deseos de Serena, quien pierde cualquier dejo de cordura al momento en que Luna rosa sus labios con los suyos. La rubia responde el beso con un ápice de miedo, una centella de razón se le devuelve cuando siente a Yaten aproximarse por detrás y rodear su cintura bajando lentamente sus jeans. Retrocede de los labios de Luna, quien para hacer que Serena pierda lo estribos de nuevo, se acerca. Serena retrocede y siente el cuerpo de Yaten rosar su espalda ya descubierta. El, con habilidad mete la mano bajo el bikini de la rubia, ella gime. Luna vuelve a besarla más intenso. Yaten pasa la mano sobre la vagina de Serena, incitándola. Así Serena se pierde, jala a Luna hacia ella, sin pudor ni recato tanto Luna como Yaten terminan de desnudar a Serena.

Ahí, en esta tarde de domingo, tres cuerpos llenos de deseo, mejor dicho perdidos entre el deseo, los roces, los gemidos, las ordenes, las embestidas, las lamidas, mordidas, jalones… se entregan a sus instintos y apetitos. Saciando uno a uno, sin descanso, con la sola idea de no dejar nada sin probar ni hacer. Bajo la cama, sobre la mesa, arriba, abajo, en el suelo. Ellos tres y ese departamento, se vuelven por esta tarde una ofrenda a la lujuria.

II

Seiya mira por la ventana del auto, el aire alborota su cabello. Yaten habla sin cesar, pero su hermano no presta atención alguna. Seiya apoya su brazo en el marco de la ventana. Luna quien va en el asiento de atrás, observa con preocupación a su cuñado que está quitándose el cinturón de seguridad. Cuando lo hace, abre la puerta y salta del vehículo, que por fortuna no va a más de 20 km, ya que cruza por una zona escolar.

― ¿pero es que te has vuelto loco?-grita Yaten frenando el auto- cada vez está peor-continúa mientras desciende del mismo- ¡espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Ayúdame Luna!

Seiya avanza hacia el bosque que está detrás de una escuela primaria, aquella en la que asistieron todos: Yaten, Taiki, Serena, Luna, Rubeus y el. Aun en pleno día el joven platinado no sentía ninguna confianza de meterse a un lugar como ese a la rivera del Mississippi. Solo con pensar en la cantidad de insectos y anfibios era más que suficiente y por supuesto que no quería recordar todas esas noches que Seiya tuvo terrores nocturnos y salía a correr por el bosque, incluso en época de lluvias. Tantas estupideces que dijo sobre fuerzas sobrenaturales que querían usarlo como un medio. Todo eso quedaba en el pasado, pero aun así seguía sin ser una idea agradable.

El más joven de los hermanos Kou (Seiya) se había convertido en un ser inestable, meditabundo desde hacía Dos semanas atrás, cuando – incitados por el más irracional de ellos, Rubeus- este pequeño grupo de amigos volvió por la noche al bosque, húmedo, caluroso y plagado de misticismo, para cerciorase de los rumores que corrían sobre los suicidios continuos de alumnos de las escuelas aledañas. Estos rumores versaban sobre adolecentes entre doce y dieciséis años que se internaban en el bosque para quitarse la vida. Ya eran siete los chicos que habían aparecido muertos; todo indicaba que, en efecto, cometieron suicidio, por lo que la policía dejaba las indagaciones. Se llevaban a cabo los servicios.

Rubeus y compañía, Esperaban aquella noche poder ver algo, o ayudar. Pero nada sucedió, toda la noche transcurrió sin novedad. Aunque Seiya desapareció por un par de horas. Lo cual consideraban no era más que parte de su retraída personalidad.

Desde pequeño Seiya fue serio, se comunicaba poco, sin embargo mantenía cierta alegría. La que le fue quitada a punta de regaños cada vez que hablaba a sus padres sobre las voces que escuchaba, unas incitándolo a realizar acciones desagradables, otras más le pedían ayuda. Tiempo después de que el dejase de hablar sobre estos eventos, dieron inicio los terrores nocturnos. Seiya despertaba en medio de la noche gritando, partía en dirección al bosque. En un principio pensaron que se debía al estrés de la escuela. Luego, comenzó a hurtar pertenencias de sus amigos, compañeros, vecinos y profesores. Por las noches, cuando presentaban los terrores, Seiya corría a internarse en el bosque y la mayoría de las veces se le encontraba enterrando las pertenecías de las personas a quienes había robado.

Yaten recordaba muy bien la ocasión en que decidieron internarlo en un sanatorio. Como cada noche había sido encontrado cavando para enterrar las llaves de la camioneta de su padre.

― ¿Qué pasa Seiya?- dijo su madre angustiada- sé que estas consciente de lo que haces, lo sé muy bien, dime que sucede y sea lo que sea te creeré.

― Algo grave le pasara a papá en esa camioneta, por favor, créeme- dijo un Seiya de escasos 13 años- solo trato de salvar a estas personas.

― ¡Suficiente! Basta de idioteces- sentencio su madre, ante la mirada llorosa de Seiya y un Yaten pálido de miedo.

Llevaron a Seiya a rastras hasta la casa, Yaten lloró en silencio todo el camino. Taiki pese a su duro semblante permaneció en la habitación que sus más jóvenes hermanos compartían, se quedó abrazando a Seiya hasta que este se cayó dormido. Hablo después con Yaten y durmió junto con él. A la mañana siguiente, internaron a Seiya en un psiquiátrico del estado, diagnosticado con esquizofrenia. Una semana después, el padre de los tres muchachos Kou, se dirigía a hacer las compras semanales, fue impactado por un camión de carga. Perdió la vida. Yaten, Taiki y mucho menos Seiya olvidaron la fatídica "coincidencia"

Cinco años después de pastillas, terapias, psiquiatras y una infinidad de represión de todo tipo Seiya salió de ese nosocomio para intentar hace su vida lo más normal posible. Pero sus fantasmas, espíritus y premoniciones siguen ahí. Solo pretende que no existen.

III

Yaten se frota las sienes para aliviar un poco el dolor de cabeza que le ataca, pero nada lo ayuda a aminorar la culpa que lo invade. Desde la primer vez que compartió la cama con Serena (y Luna en aquella deliciosa tarde de domingo) los encuentros con la rubia eran diarios, sin que nada pudiera evitarlo, en cuanto se ven, tanto para él como para Serena las ganas de arrancarse la ropa se presentan, y en el momento en que Luna desaparece, la ropa lo hace también. Ni siquiera esperan un poco, no cruza la idea de que Luna podría volver.

Yaten siente cariño por Serena, pero el de un hermano. Sabe que Seiya si venera, adora y da todo por ella. Y esas dos cosas incrementan la culpa. Se mete a la ducha para tratar de calmar la jaqueca, además de también calmar las ansias que le dan despertar a Serena con la intromisión de su hombría en ella. Separarle los muslos y embestirla con todas sus fuerzas, morderle el cuello, tirar de su pelo. Pero nada se logra, nada hace que los pensamientos de Yaten se aparten del hecho de desear poseer a Serena.

Sale del baño, sin secarse. El calor de su cuerpo comienza a evaporar el agua que corre por su piel –definitivamente su deseo era demasiado, jamás se había sentido así- idea como es que tomara a la rubia esta vez. Encuentra una figura muy familiar al pie de la cama, sin embargo el apetito desaparece y da paso a la vergüenza, culpa, miedo…

Seiya de pie, se quitaba un auricular, dejando salir al exterior "White Feathers"-escucha siempre la música muy alta, con ello pretendía no ver ni oír los espíritus que le perseguían- toma la punta de la sabana, cubre los hombros de Serena y retira un mechón de cabello de su mejilla, con tanta delicadeza que parece que está tratando con la flor más frágil de todas.

Echa una mirada a la habitación de Yaten (y Luna), donde los vestigios de un pasional encuentro están regados por doquier. Deja libre un suspiro cargado de melancolía y dolor. Entonces su mirada llega a un desnudo Yaten. Lo observa a los ojos con desapruebo, decepción y un dolor infinito, lo cual comprime el pecho de Yaten. Sin decir nada, Seiya sale de la habitación, Yaten lo sigue. Pero Seiya abandona la casa y se encamina hacia su hogar, la que era la casa de sus padres, donde ahora vive solo.

Algo lo llama al bosque y se desvía. Toma una rama tirada en el piso avanza dentro del bosque haciendo un surco con la rama. Llega a un claro, cerca de la zona pantanosa, se sienta en el suelo. Sube todo el volumen de su reproductor y comienza a cantar con la maravillosa voz de ángel que ha tenido toda la vida. Lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

Por su parte, Yaten ha vuelto a la habitación donde Serena se encuentra despierta. La sangre le hierve de lujuria al solo mirarla y aquello que ha ocurrido momentos atrás, se desvanece entre los besos vehementes que se entregan los dos. Una vez más toma a Serena como propia. Serena se olvida también del trabajo, al que lleva semanas sin ir, también de la escuela. Todo eso puede esperar, pero sus ansias por ser de Yaten no. Mientras se retuercen y enredan entre las sabanas, Seiya en el bosque continua con su lamento doloroso, le falta el aire y pierde el conocimiento.

Yaten y Serena, continúan toda la tarde con sus juegos, que van cada vez más lejos, el bondage y el role play, ya les han quedado muy cortos. Ninguno de los dos se explican como pueden tener tantas ganas, lo único que logra separarlos es la hora. Las 6 pm, solo 15 minutos antes de que Luna vuelva. Y justamente a las 6 pm, Seiya vuelve en sí, lejos de la orilla del pantano y más cerca de los colegios regionales, sin recordar como llego ahí, ni que había perdido el conocimiento

IV

― ¿no piensas hacer nada entonces?- dijo Rubeus- están viéndote la cara. Te quedaras impávida. Clásico de Luna. Cobarde hasta la medula.

― es algo que no te interesa. Es lógico, Yaten es muy atractivo y yo- Luna baja la vista- solo soy una simplona. ¿Qué hay de maravilloso e n mí? Y Serena es tan hermosa…

― ¡Joder! Pero se supone es tu mejor amiga, y está tirándose a tu novio. ¿Dónde hacen estúpidas como tú? Necesito un par.

Luna comienza a llorar, mientras que Rubeus sube al Tsuru negro, golpea el volante y gruñe. Luna no solo era su amiga, la adoraba con la vida. Era su cómplice, su compañera, su todo. El radio hace sonar "This magic moment" y Rubeus observa detenidamente a Luna. Cada vez que la ve llorar, su alma se llena de rabia, de una ira incontenible. Arranca el vehículo en dirección a la casa de Luna, observa por el retrovisor el reflejo de su amiga gritando algo que no alcanza a escuchar.

Al llegar a su destino, tanto Serena como Yaten fingen ocuparse cada uno de sus ocupaciones diarias. Yaten con su música, buscaba desesperadamente su plumilla, mientras que Serena muerde un lápiz ya que no recuerda en que lugar dejo su blusa favorita y evidentemente teme que sea encontrada por Luna en su habitación. Rubeus entra furico, la ira es tanta que sus manos tiemblan y al ver a Yaten, se va contra él. Lejos de golpearlo grita de tal forma que Serena sale corriendo, llena de la culpa. Yaten por su parte no pronuncia palabra alguna en su defensa, sabe que todas y cada una de las palabras de Rubeus son ciertas y duelen. ¡Vaya que duelen!

Mientras Yaten y Rubeus continúan en la casa, Luna corre rumbo a la misma y se cruza con Serena, quien llora al paso que corre. Luna piensa que aun entre el desfiguro es la mujer más hermosa en todo el planeta, o quizá la galaxia entera. Desea con todas sus fuerzas que tal belleza –la cual ha sido un asombra enorme sobre ella toda su existencia- termine, desaparezca, se arruine por completo. Solo un segundo cruza esa sensación. Entonces ve como Serena tropieza, y cae hacia el arroyo vehicular, una camioneta se aproxima, no logra frenar a tiempo…

Dos días después, Luna está en el hospital, junto a la cama de su amiga, observa con detenimiento los raspones y suturas que tiene el rostro de la rubia, también en las manos. No deja de pensar en el instante de su deseo. Trata- vanamente- de dejar la culpa a un lado. Ella no la había empujado, como quiera al menos ahora estaba segura de que lo que tenía con su novio había terminado. Además recordaba todas esas veces en que Serena alardeaba de su hermosura. Las horas que pasaba frente al espejo, la cantidad de cosas que había obtenido coqueteando con los hombres. Cuantos chicos quiso Luna y pretendían a Serena. Al menos esta vez, no se quedaba con Yaten.

Y ella tampoco, había terminado con el justo después del accidente. En el hospital. Rubeus y Taiki estaban en la sala de espera junto con ella. Aun nadie había avisado a Seiya. El joven platinado arriba al lugar cuando Luna era abrazada por el mayor de los Kou. Un cometario de reclamo salió de los labios de Yaten. Luna alzo la mirada enrojecida por el llanto, en ella se veía un corazón destrozado tanto por la traición como por el arrepentimiento de su terrible pensamiento.

― Lo se Yaten- murmura Luna-tus celos están fuera de lugar. No lo niegues. Hemos terminado.

El corazón del platinado se despedaza al ver la enorme determinación con que lo dice ella, ama a Luna más allá de lo que llego a pensar posible. Luna era la fuente de todo lo que era, el alma se le congela al solo pensar en todo el dolor que le había causado a su Luna. No entendía que había pasado, solo que no encontraba razón sin Luna. Por su mente pasaba aquel viejo poema Funeral Blues "era mi Norte, mi Sur, mi Este y Oeste. Mi semana de trabajo y mi domingo de descanso" mientras sale del hospital. Solo y desolado.

V

Seiya sale de su habitación, camino al hospital. Por fortuna su trabajo como corrector de estilo le deja tiempo suficiente para visitar a Serena tanto como quiere, sin embargo ella sigue en terapia intensiva. Luna-quien se ha mudado con él tras la ruptura con Yaten- va subiendo las escaleras cuando tropieza con él.

― quiero limpiar tu pieza- sonríe triste Luna- ¿me permites?

El, sonríe también y hace una señal de aprobación con la cabeza. Luna no se da cuenta de que saca una liga para cabello de su bolso. Se dirige al bosque antes de ir al hospital. Se adentra tanto que siente que se ha perdido. Una ráfaga de viento frio le abre el abrigo negro, una corriente cruza su espalda y siente un cambio nada grato en él. Un enorme enojo y frustración le recorre las venas y el pensamiento, ruge, se arrodilla y comienza a cavar un agujero en el suelo con las manos.

Luna abre la puerta de la habitación de Seiya, la que esta oscura, pues las jaquecas de Seiya lo hicieron colocar gruesas cortinas negras en las ventanas. Un olor a fango del pantano le llega a la nariz. Enciende la luz, la cual es muy tenue como para permitirle ver bien. Avanza un poco y siente un frio tremendo, como si estuviera en un cementerio. Pisa algo y se le enreda en el zapato. Se lo zafa y al sentir que es una prenda de ropa, sonríe de lado al pensar en lo desordenado que es Seiya.

En el bosque, Seiya termina de cavar y se limpia le sudor con las manos llenas de tierra, deposita en el hueco la liga de Luna, deshace con las manos una tiza blanca y esparce una parte sobre la liga. Mientras tapa el agujero repite unas palabras en francés. Al terminar escupe sobre la tierra removida. Saca de su bolsillo una navaja suiza y se corta la terrosa mano, deposita unas gotas de sangre en el montículo. Con el resto de la tiza escribe "mortem sibi conscivit" a un costado.

En casa, Luna logra abrir una de las cortinas y ve el equipo de audio de Seiya y lo pone a reproducir. Mientras las notas de "Loreley" llenan la habitación, observa el escritorio de Seiya, hay una réplica de la camioneta que arroyo a Serena encima de una muñeca hermosa y rubia que esta vestida con un trozo de tela muy familiar. Luna aprieta la prenda que tiene en la mano y la observa. Está hecha de la misma tela con la que la que se vistió a la muñeca. El miedo se apodera de Luna cuando extiende la prenda de sus manos, para ver que es una blusa de Serena con un pedazo faltante.

La conmoción es tal que necesita apoyarse en la cama. Recarga un a mano y se sienta despacio, esta rechina. Una vez ahí, Luna echa un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. En el piso están dibujados un sinfín de marcas extrañas, hay objetos que no son de Seiya regados por todos lados, y en la pared pegados con cinta, recortes de los obituarios de los chicos que se "suicidaron" en el bosque. Con marcador de cera sobre cada uno de los trozos de periódico está escrito "reliqui in infernum". Las cienes de Luna comienzan a punzarle de una manera insoportable y siente líquido salir de su nariz. Al limpiarse ve que es sangre. Trata de salir de la habitación, peor todos sus sentidos fallan, comienza a tener un ataque de pánico.

El reproductor de Seiya sigue su marcha, "Fooool" retumba en los oídos de Luna, siente que le estallaran. Entonces un vago recuerdo viene a ella, de cuando eran mucho más pequeños, antes de que internaran a Seiya en el psiquiátrico. Cuando una extraña señora visito a los Kou. Luna estuvo ahí jugando con Yaten y al ir a la cocina escucho la conversación que lo padres de los muchachos Kou sostuvieran con el personaje tan particular. Los vecinos del bayú consideraban a esa mujer como una bruja, capaz de hacer atrocidades, evidentemente Luna se asustó al verle ahí, pero su curiosidad pudo más.

― Ese niño suyo requiere protección- aseveró la mujer de vestimenta blanca y dientes sucios.

―Nuestro hijo no necesita nada que no sea cuidado y cariño- dijo el padre de Seiya en tono severo

―Ustedes no entienden que las habilidades de Seiya no son comunes- continuó la mujer- él es susceptible a que los espíritus oscuros entren en él y lo usen como un instrumento, si lo dejan a merced de doctores, se corromperá y en lugar de ser un ente de luz caerá en la oscuridad llevándose a todos los que le rodean. ¡Deben protegerlo!

― ¡es usted una loca!- afirmó la madre de Seiya- Salga de mi casa inmediatamente.

En ese momento la señora se dio cuenta de la presencia de Luna y la vio directamente. Se levantó y salió. Luna sintió la necesidad de alcanzar a la dama. Se cruzaron en el patio frontal de la residencia Kou. La mujer le sonrió y le entrego un dije, instruyéndola para que lo colocara en el cuello de su amigo Seiya. Y que se hiciera cargo de que jamás se lo quitara. La pequeña asintió sonriente, algo la hacía sentir mucha paz al estar con esa mujer. Se despidieron. Decididamente Luna iba al encuentro de Seiya cuando ésta fue interceptada por Taiki.

―dame lo que llevas ahí- dijo éste muy molesto- dámelo o le diré a Yaten que ya no sea tu amigo.

― ¡esto es para Seiya!- grito Luna apretando el amuleto en su diminuta mano- No para ti.

―dámelo maldita- sentencio Taiki lanzándose contra ella para arrebatarle el dije.

― ¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Seiya que había llegado ahí al verlos discutir.

―Seiya- dijo Taiki llorando- Luna ha tomado algo que es mío.

Antes de que Luna pronunciara una sola palabra en favor suyo, Seiya la vio con desapruebo y tristeza. Y la nariz comenzó a sangrarle. Al sentir como el líquido fluía por su rostro soltó el dije y se limpió.

―jamás debes tomar algo que sea de mis hermanos- anuncio Seiya- la próxima vez que hagas llorar a alguno, no terminaras bien. Somos amigos y te quiero, no me hagas lastimarte.

Taiki tomo el dije, y avanzo hacia su casa junto son Seiya. Luna permanecía en el patio, sin entender que había ocurrido. Yaten la vio sangrar y quiso ir en su ayuda, pero Taiki no se lo permitió. Al otro lado de la calle, se encontraba un niño nuevo en el vecindario, cruzo la calle, acercándose a Luna con un pañuelo en la mano.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto- soy Rubeus.

Luna saca del bolsillo de su pantalón el pañuelo que Rubeus le entregara ese día, las iniciales RBM (Rubeus Black Moon) siguen ahí, así como su amistad desde ese primer encuentro. Se limpia la sangre que escurre, cuando Seiya aparece en la puerta. Al observarla, la abraza llenando de tierra la camiseta de la morena.

―perdóname Luna- dice Seiya- es a Yaten a quien castigo con esto.

VI

Rubeus toca el claxon del Tsuru. Luna recuerda que la había pedido que la llevase al hospital a ver a Serena. Aún está muy contrariada por las palabras de Seiya, por el recuerdo de la niñez. Baja a las escaleras y sale con la blusa sucia, el pañuelo en mano junto con la blusa trizada de Serena. Sube al auto y su incondicional amigo le da un beso en la mejilla y la abraza con fuerza. Después le sonríe al notar que aún conserva el pañuelo que tan caballerosamente le diera cuando niños.

En el autoestéreo busca "Pieces" aquella canción que resume todo lo que siente por Luna. Canta en voz baja, mientras su amiga se recarga en el asiento y mueve la cabeza. Al llegar al hospital, Luna desciende y se despide de Rubeus, canturreando la melodía. Llega a la recepción donde la reciben con la noticia de que Serena se encuentra estable y puede hablar con ella. Al entrar Luna a donde se recupera su amiga, ésta última se encuentra sentada en la cama llorando desconsoladamente, ya que la idea de saber que ha quedado completamente llena de cicatrices la atormenta.

― ¿has venido a ver lo que causaste?- reprocha Serena- ¿estas satisfecha? Has acabado con mi rostro, con mi belleza ¡me destruiste!

―yo… yo no he hecho nada- dice Luna con lágrimas en los ojos- no es mi culpa que cayeras.

Serena observa las manos de luna y se da cuenta de que entre ellas lleva la blusa que había extraviado.

―lo sabias infeliz. Sabias lo mío con Yaten- dice con la sangre hirviéndole de rabia, apuntando la prenda que Luna sostenía- eres el peor ser humano que existe ¡maldita! Lo sabias y por eso fue que me gritaste, así me distraje y caí. ¡Porque tú me gritaste! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Muérete!

Luna sale corriendo después de las terribles palabras de Serena. No recuerda haberle gritado. Mientras, se sienta en una banca del parque cercano, la sangre le brota de nuevo de la nariz. Se limpia una vez más con el pañuelo de Rubeus. Entonces recuerda que efectivamente el día del fatídico accidente, antes de que Serena cayera ella le grito.

Su cuerpo pierde las fuerzas y siente desvanecerse. Como puede toma aun taxi que la lleva a la casa que compartió con Yaten. Él no está. Se odia a sí misma, odia a Yaten, odia toda esa culpa que comienza a comérsela lentamente. Nada tiene sentido ya para Luna. Yaten ni siquiera se ha molestado en buscarla o llamarla. Nada le queda. Su mejor amiga la cree culpable e algo atroz, y Luna piensa que en realidad lo es. Toda su vida se ha ido a la basura en solo unos días. Nada bueno podía tener ya.

Prepara un baño caliente, como aquellos que tomaba cuando recién se mudaran ella y Yaten juntos. Pone música. Bebe un poco de vodka. Solo un último sorbo. La culpa y el dolor se hacen más y más grande a cada segundo. Entra a la tina. El agua casi hierve. Toma la navaja con la que se rasura Yaten. Hace dos costes en sus muslos, profundos y dolorosos, dos más en cada uno de sus antebrazos. Su sangre brota y va tiñendo de rojo el agua de la tina.

Mientras "No me hace bien" se escucha haciendo eco por la casa, Yaten entra, ve en el sillón de entrada el bolso de Luna y su corazón acelera. Comienza a buscarla con la esperanza de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. La encuentra en la bañera, pálida y completamente fría. La saca del agua y la abraza fuerte tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero no responde. Saca su celular y llama a la ambulancia. Mientras espera, vuelve a sostenerla entre sus brazos. Sin embargo aquella canción se convierte en el réquiem de Luna. Al llegar la ambulancia ya es demasiado tarde.

Yaten, empapado y sin consuelo, llora profundamente en el suelo del baño, mientras los paramédicos sacan el cuerpo de Luna para hacer la autopsia requerida. El joven platinado siente nauseas, pero ningún sentido le responde como para poder ponerse en pie. Como puede tomar el celular y le llama a Seiya, quien en ese momento se encuentra en el hospital con la desconsolada Serena, que no dejaba de lamentar su aspecto. Seiya explica a la rubia lo ocurrido con Luna, quien entre su incredulidad piensa para sí misma que Luna ha pagado por lo que ha hecho.

El sepelio pasa, todos están ahí, menos Serena (que sigue en el hospital) y Rubeus. El por su parte no asiste porque no cree aun que Luna no esté más. No soporta la idea de jamás volver a ver su sonrisa, o su cabello negro ondeando al viento, ni su canto bajo y tímido. Tampoco puede creer que ya no escuchara sus lamentos y sus quejas, que no tendrá la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que siente por ella. Cuando la tarde cae, sale de su casa, arranca el Tsuru (que había planeado regalarle a Luna en algún momento que jamás llegaría) y maneja hasta llegar al domicilio de Yaten. En cuanto el platinado abre la puerta, Rubeus lanza un puñetazo, y comienza a golpearlo sin piedad, mientras vocifera toda clase de maldiciones y lo culpa por lo sucedido a Luna. Yaten no se defiende.

Una vez que Rubeus deja inconsciente a Yaten, sale corriendo, confuso. Toma el Tsuru y lo arranca una vez más, mientras va por la carretera a toda velocidad, Seiya regresa a casa, viene del bosque, de nuevo sus manos están llenas de tierra y tiza blanca. Rubeus comienza a tener un dolor de cabeza fuerte, abre la guantera y busca su frasco de aspirinas, pero no está. Seiya llega a la cocina y se enjuaga las manos, toma un vaso y o llena de agua. Rubeus desespera un poco por no encontrar sus pastillas, su corazón acelera y empieza a pensar en Luna, en que nada nada tiene valor si ella no está para compartírselo, piensa también en Yaten y lo mucho que Luna se hubiese enojado con el si se enterase de la golpiza que le puso. Seiya se frota una sien.

Dentro del auto se escucha "Back to Black", Rubeus acelera, Seiya saca dos aspirinas de su bolsillo. En la carretera Rubeus se aproxima a un puente rodeado de muros de contención y acelera más. Sin Luna no hay noche, ni día, ni vida. Seiya echa las pastillas a la boca y las traga con un sorbo de agua. En ese instante, Rubeus impacta el Tsuru negro contra los muros…

VII

A la mañana siguiente Seiya coloca en aquel muro el obituario de Rubeus cuando Yaten lleno de moretones y heridas que le hiciera Rubeus sube hasta la el dormitorio de su hermano. Cruza unas cuantas palabras con él y comienza a llorar. Para sus sorpresa Seiya no le brinda ningún confort y solo se limita a decir "Todo esto tú te o has buscado por tocar lo único que realmente importaba para mi"

El corazón de Yaten se aflige, sabe que Seiya está en lo cierto, que ha herido a su hermano, a Luna, a Rubeus y a la propia Serena que aún sigue en el hospital pues un ataque de ansiedad la mantuvo ahí ya que no puede soportar la idea de su nueva apariencia. Seiya, pasa la mano por el hombro de Yaten, en ella sostiene la plumilla que el rubio platinado ha buscado por semanas y un pedazo de tiza. Nuevamente se dirige al bosque. Yaten sale junto con el del domicilio, para encaminarse al propio.

En el camino piensa en todo el daño que ha causado, en que su pequeño mundo consistente en sus amigos y su amada Luna se ha reducido ya a unos cuantos y un par de tumbas, en las cuales él ha tenido mucho que ver. Sabía que Luna era frágil y también sabía que Rubeus amaba a luna incluso más que el mismo. Sus pasos son cada vez más apesadumbrados, incluso respirar le duele. Al llegar a casa, observa casa rincón y recuerda todo lo que vivió ahí con Luna, piensa en lo adorable que se veía ella andar por la casa Luna medio dormida en las camisetas que usaba para dormir. Ese lugar estaba lleno de Luna, pero ella nunca volvería a tocar una sola taza, ni a reír, ni a sorprenderlo con un tierno beso. La soledad, la angustia, el miedo y la culpa lo invaden. Prepara la tina.

Seiya se interna en el bosque, cava un agujero en el fango, uno de sus auriculares sale de su oreja y el ambiente se musicaliza con "Someday will know", lagrimas caen de sus ojos al tirar la plumilla dentro del pozo, lo cubre con tiza, con tierra y con su sangre. En ningún instante deja de llorar, pero tampoco de elaborar su rito. Mientras Yaten, metido en la tina, ha cortado sus muslos y sus muñecas, esperando por la muerte rodeado de agua caliente y recuerdos de Luna, tal como lo hiciera ella…

La noticia le llega pronto a Serena, pues Yaten es trasladado ahí, con un dejo de vida. Los murmullos sobre la tragedia que rodea a los Kou se escuchan en cada rincón del nosocomio. Serena pide hacer una llamada. Así, se comunica con Seiya quien acude a su encuentro. Ella le explica cómo se siente con todo lo sucedido, que tiene un gran miedo de vivir sola en esa casa que esta manchada con la sangre de quienes fueran dos de sus más grandes amigos.

― No solo esta manchada con eso Serena- dice el joven Kou- sabes que todo esto ha empezado por tu vanidad enferma.

― ¡Seiya! Nunca me habías hablado así- refuta en un tono sentido ella- ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Te estoy pidiendo que nos mudemos juntos, podemos empezar de cero, tú y yo solamente, sin culpas. Lejos de aquí.

― siempre te vi como la única, tu solamente me has visto como tu última opción- responde él entrelazado las manos frete a su rostro- recién me doy cuenta de la clase de persona que eres, banal y egoísta. No cuentes conmigo, nunca más.

Este se levanta de la silla en la que estaba sentado, sale por la puerta y se marcha sin echar un vistazo atrás. Serena toma el florero que está en la mesita lateral de la cama y lo avienta contra la pared. No era capaz de creer que Seiya quien había estado loco por ella durante décadas, ahora la dejara sola. Completamente sola. En la mente de Serena, la única explicación entendible para tal rechazo era que ya no luce tan hermosa como antes. Una vida así, sola y "fea" carece de gracia. Piensa un largo rato y después se dirige sigilosamente a la farmacia. Cuando nadie está al pendiente de los estantes, toma un frasco de píldoras para el insomnio, regresa a su habitación y las ingiere todas, sin prisa y sin que nadie se dé cuenta. En verdad estaba sola, tan sola que nadie se dio cuente de que había fallecido hasta que cerca de la media noche, cuando se daba el cambio de turno, una enfermera novata iba a presentarse con ella y la encuentra sin vida.

Nadie se presenta al sepelio de la rubia, que es un día después del de Yaten, ambos suicidas. Esa noche Taiki están en la casa de Seiya, pues ha decidido vivir con él. El primero toca la habitación; interrumpiendo el sonido de su guitarra y de su voz interpretando "EiEn", Seiya le permute entrar a su hermano. Taiki observa aquella pared donde están todos los obituarios de sus amigos y de su adorado Yaten. Suspira.

―Seiya he tenido problemas para dormir. ¿Tendrás algún medicamento para eso que te sobre?- inquiere Taiki.

― claro-asiente Seiya levantándose del quicio de la ventana donde está sentado, se dirige al escritorio donde recoge aquella muñeca vestida con un retazo de la blusa de Serena, saca de su bolsillo la navaja que siempre usa y "desentraña" el juguete, sacando varias píldoras de su interior, entregándoselas a su hermano.

― ¿sabes Seiya?- dice Taiki mientras recibe el medicamento- estoy muy orgulloso de que por fin uses tus poderes para hacer lo que debes hacer. Me alegra que después de tanto tiempo me hayas escuchado hermano.

Ahí permanecen, en la habitación sombría, sonriéndose uno al otro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

N/A-: Aquí dejo la lista de las canciones que se mencionan a lo largo del escrito

1.- Gloomy Sunday, por Portishead.

2.- White Feathers, por LArc en Ciel.

3.- This magic momento, por The Misfits.

4.- Loreley, por LArc en Ciel.

5.- Fooool, por B1A4.

6.- Pieces, por LArc en Ciel.

7.- Someday will know, por New Radicals.

8.- Eien, por LArc en Ciel.

El verso del poema citado pertenece a la pieza maestra "Funeral Blues" de W.H Auden


End file.
